Modifier 'Rewrite'
by Anniiee
Summary: Re-write of Modifier.  This is for event-SISTER. Sasuke merasa sendiri. Saat bertemu seorang gadis, perasaan itu kembali muncul.  AU, abal, OOC, and weird.


**This is for event-SISTER. I know this is so sudden, but I have to finish this up before I leave.**

**Declaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

**Pairing : of course, it must be SasuIno.**

**Happy read Minna-san**

~!#$%^&*

Modifier

Hari yang indah, langit yang sangat cerah, dan suara burung-burung yang ikut melengkapi kesempurnaan hari itu. Namun, hal ini tak berlaku untuk seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk kusyuk di samping batu nisan seraya menutup matanya karena berdo'a. Ia seakan tidak mendengar, merasakan keadaan sekitarnya yang bersahabat. Ia hanya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai jenuh. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu karena tidak ingin terlalu lama terbawa dalam kenangan terhadap si pemilik batu nisan tersebut. Batu nisan itu, tertuliskan nama seorang yang sangat ia sayangi, tapi juga sangat ia benci, Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi, yang merupakan kakak dari pemuda itu. Ia begitu marah padanya karena telah merenggut nyawa orang tuanya, orang tua mereka. Namun, ia juga rindu. Rindu pada seorang yang pernah memberinya kebahagiaan. Walaupun sekarang, tidak lagi. Ia tidak lagi dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat yang pernah dirasakannya, tentunya sebelum kakak satu-satunya ikut meninggal. Meninggal karena dugaan salah para penegak hukum, sehingga ia terbunuh dalam pengejaran.

Kini Sasuke sendiri. Pemilik mata onyx itu mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman. Dan berjalan menelusuri taman. Sesaat, matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Namun, itu hanya sesaat, sesaat sebelum kedua mata onyxnya mengarah pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup lebat namun sejuk. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia, ia tertawa dengan bebasnya.

Setelah cukup lama menatap 'pemadangan' di depannya, Sasuke sadar bahwa ternyata gadis itu tidak hanya sendiri. Ia sedang bersama pemuda lain di tempat yang sama. Mendengarkan lagu dari alunan gitar yang dimainkan sang lelaki. Baik sang perempuan maupun laki-laki, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan hal itupun berhasil mengingatkannya akan kenangan lamanya dengan sang kakak yang telah meninggalkannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di dekatnya. Dari bangku tersebut, ia masih dapat memandangi 'pemandangan' yang sempat menghentikan jalannya pulang.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, ia enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

**Ino's POV**

Aku sangat senang saat ini. Di sampingku, seseorang yang sangat kusayangi sedang memainkan lagu dari gitar indahnya untukku. Aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu, merasa bagaikan orang paling beruntung di dunia.

Alunan lagu yang indah dari caranya bermain membuatku serasa ingin tidur...indah sekali.

"Kau mau lagu apa?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hmmm...Er...Utada Hikaru saja," Jawabku.

"First Love?"

"Iya."

"Kau yang menyanyi ya?"

Dan begitulah dia, begitu perhatiannya padaku. Aku sangat senang. Dia bahkan tak pernah mendiamiku, membuatku marah, dan terus bertanya akan pendapatku.

Tiba-tiba dari arah lain, dua teman wanitaku menghampiriku.

**End of Ino's POV**

.

Sasuke terus terdiam sepanjang waktunya memandangi 'pemandangan' di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat dua orang gadis lain mendekat ke arah gadis dan laki-laki itu. Hanya sang gadis yang terlihat berbicara kepada dua orang yang menghampirinya tadi yang entah penting atau tidak apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Namun, tak berlangsung lama. Kedua gadis itu mulai beranjak pergi. Pergi menjauh namun ke arah Sasuke. Hanya saja sepertinya mereka tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sebelum mereka melewati Sasuke, ia lebih dulu memanggil mereka.

"Hei kalian!"

"Eh?" sontak gadis berambut pink yang berada paling dekat dengan Sasuke menyahut.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menengok ke arah kedua perempuan di dekatnya.

"Siapa?"

"M-mungkin Gaara-san dan I-Ino-chan yang ia m-maksud, S-Sakura..." sahut gadis lain yang berambut purple indigo lirih.

Gadis berambut pink yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke lagi.

"Dia bernama Ino. Dan yang di sampingnya bernama Gaara."

"Siapa itu Gaara?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia...kekasihnya Ino. Mereka cocok kan?"

Namun, Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan tak sengaja Sakura. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sakura berdecak kesal. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Pacar?'

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas yang entah senang atau tidak setelah mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan.

Kenangan bahagianya muncul lagi. Sempat muncul senyum di bibir Sasuke. Tapi, yah...itu hanya sementara.

Hari mulai sore, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meneruskan peralanannya pulang. Ia sudah cukup hanya melihat orang lain bahagia, namun ia juga berharap dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Suatu saat nanti.

.

Satu hari terasa berlalu lebih cepat bagi Sasuke. Saat ini, ia hanya sendiri di mansionnya. Mansion yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggal salah satu keluarga Uchiha, namun kini hanya ditinggali seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha. Kadang-kadang pamannya datang mengunjunginya. Ia begitu perhatian pada anggota Uchiha yang satu ini.

Rumah hantu. Begitulah kesan Sasuke terhadap mansionnya yang benar-benar sangat sepi. Wajar sajalah, hanya Sasuke yang menghuninya sejak satu bulan lalu, dimana orang tuanya dan Itachi meninggal di saat yang hampir bersamaan.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas king size bed-nya. Tidak ingin terlalu lama memikirkan keadaan mansionnya dan keluarganya.

Dan hari diakhirinya tertidur di atas king size bed-nya.

.

Hari kedua dimulai. Dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke melihat pemandangan yang sama dalam perjalanannya dari supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan hidupnya di mansion besarnya. Pemandangan seorang gadis yang sangat bahagia sedang tertawa. Tak luput pandangannya juga mengarah ke seseorang di sampingnya. Seseorang yang menurut Sasuke telah berhasil membuat gadis pirang cantik di sampingnya ikut bahagia.

Tiba-tiba perasaan ingin membahagiakan seseorang muncul pada diri Sasuke. Tapi, urung memikirkannya, ia langsung membuang pemikiran itu.

Sasuke meneruskan perjalanannya setelah sesaat berhenti. Dan kini ia mulai mendekat ke arah sepasang kekasih sang sedang berbahagia. Bahkan, Sasuke dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, atau mungkin yang mereka nyanyikan.

"Gaara-kun~ jangan berhenti lagi dong...kemarin saja kita belum sempat menyelesaikan lagunya..." rengek Ino pada Gaara dengan manjanya.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Kita selesaikan lagu Utada Hikaru-nya."

"Mulai dari awal lagi Gaara-kun..." pinta Ino.

Perkataan Ino mulai terdengar lirih karena semakin jauhnya Sasuke melangkah melewati mereka.

Sasuke sempat merasa iri kepada pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara oleh sang gadis, iri karena berhasil membuat orang di sampingnya tidak bosan terhadapnya, dan senang terhadapnya. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan ingin membahagiakan orang lain. Namun kali ini ia tak berusaha membuang perasaan itu seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengakui perasaan itu. Hanya saja, siapa yang akan ia bahagiakan? Pamannya? Bisa saja ia melakukannya, tapi tidak setiap waktu ia bisa membahagiakan pamannya. Hanya di saat-saat pamannya berkunjung ia berkemungkinan melakukannya. Teman-temannya? Tapi, dengan cara apa?

Toh, pada akhirnya Sasuke juga tak mau repot-repot mmikirkannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan harinya seperti biasa.

.

Hari ketiga yang menurut Sasuke masih seperti hari-hari biasanya dimulai. Kali ini, ia hanya memlih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Entah itu mencuci, mengepel, atau apalah mengingat keadaan mansionnnya yang sudah lama dibiarkan.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke bisa saja menyewa pembantu atau pelayan untuk membantunya, hanya saja ia tak mau orang lain ambil kontrol rumahnya di saat ia pergi keluar. Terutama barang-barang peninggalan keluarganya.

Seserpih ingatan tentang kejadan kemarin sore muncul di benaknya. Ia ingat pernah mendengar gadis berambut pirang bersama laki-laki betato 'ai' berbincang mengenai lagu dari Utada Hikaru. Karena penasaran, Sasuke mulai mencarinya di internet. Dan bingo, Sasuke menemukannya. Ia mendapatkan daftar tentang lagu-lagu Utada Hikaru, dan entah apa tujuannya, ia mulai menghafal kunci-kunci lahu-laguya.

Selesai ia menghafal, sebuah panggilan menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke beranjak untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon rumahnya.

'Sasuke-kun...Di sini Karin. Suigetsu, Suigetsu mulai lagi Sasuke...cepat ke sini. Kali ini korbannya sepasang kekasih...kami ada di taman-'

Panggilan Karin terputus. Namun, tidak untuk otak Sasuke yang justru mulai menemukan siapa yang dimaksud Karin sebagai korban. Iapun segera beranjak keluar dari mansionnya tak lupa untuk menguncinya yang pasti. Dan berlari menuju taman.

Tak sampai 2 menit Sasuke tiba di taman. Dan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini berhasil membuatnya memberikan death glare gratis yang entah pada siapa. Dua orang di depannya sedang berkelahi, Gaara dan Suigetsu. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa setiap kali ada panggilan untuknya dari Karin, hal itu justru berujung pada perkelahian. Dan siapa lagi dalangnya kalau bukan Suigetsu.

Tak jauh dari mereka, tepatnya di belakang Gaara, seorang gadis pirang yang sudah diketahuinya bernama Ino sedang tertunduk takut melihat perkelahian di depannya.

"Hentikan Suigetsu!" seru Sasuke.

Merekapun berhenti berkelahi. Sasuke mendekat untuk kemudian memukul perut Suigetsu dengan kerasnya, menghasilkan suara erangan kesakitan dari Suigetsu.

"Maafkan kami...dia tak akan mengganggu lagi." Sasuke minta maaf pada Gaara seraya mengulurkan tangannya, namun tak mendapat tanggapan dari Gaara.

"Hn..padanya juga." kata Gaara memberi isyarat pada Sasuke atas keberadaan Ino.

Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah Ino. Dan kemudian duduk mensejajarkan dirinya di depan Ino yang sedang tertunduk. Mau tak mau Sasuke memberikan senyum gratis pada gadis di depannya. Selain untuk mendapat anggapan sebagai orang baik, juga karena wajah cantik di depannya yang ketakutan hampir bisa meluluhkan Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau mau memaafkan kami kan?"

"Err...baiklah." Ino menjawab dengan senyumnya, rupanya sudah tidak takut lagi ya.

"Terima kasih."

Dengan begitu, Sasuke pergi. Karin dan Suigetsu mengekor di belakangnya.

~Mansion Sasuke~

"Kali ini apa lagi?" bentak Sasuke.

"A-Ano...Sasuke-kun, kau tak perlu marah-marah seperti itu." sahut Karin dari samping Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri sambil memberikan death glare gratis kepada Suigetsu.

"Jelaskan!" perintahnya pada Karin.

"T-tadi kami dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Jugo. Saat itu pandangan Suigetsu mengarah pada dua orang tadi yang sedang memainkan lagu, kalau tidak salah lagu itu miliknya Utada Hikaru. Dan Suigetsu mulai mengganggu mereka. Awalnya Suigetsu hanya tertarik pada perempuannya, namun setelah menyadari keberadaan pemuda berambut merah itu, ia mulai marah dan langsung memukul pemuda itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa." jelas Karin.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjangnya. Kalaupun ia marah, itupun sudah dilakukannya tadi. Memukul Suigetsu sudah cukup memberi pelajaran, walaupun Suigetsu merupakan anak seorang polisi.

.

Hari berikutya menyambut Sasuke. Kali ini ia ingin refreshing. Pagi harinya ia masih di rumah. Dan menjelang sore tiba, ia beranjak dari mansionnya , pergi kemana saja kakinya megajaknya.

Setelah Sasuke sadari, ternyata ia tengah berjalan menuju taman, apalagi taman itu sudah sanngat dekat dengannya. Ia hanya meneruskan langkahnya, dan menuju ke bangku tempat ia duduk tiga hari lalu.

Sesaat bagi Sasuke terasa aneh. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia sadari, ternyata 'pemandangan' biasanya tidak ada. Baik Gaara maupun Ino tidak ada di pohon rindang seperti biasanya. Suara tawa dari Ino tidak lagi terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Muncul dugaan di benak Sasuke, kalau mereka tidak ingin berkunjung ke tempat ini setelah insiden kemarin, dan memilih tempat lain yang lebih tenang.

Tapi itu hanya dugaan. Ia masih berharap dapat menemukan senyum serta tawa Ino di tempat ini lagi. Kesan terasa kurang lengkap.

Dan begitulah, sorenya ia habiskan duduk di taman.

.

Hari kelima Sasuke berkunjung ke taman itu lagi. Namun nihil, dugaannya salah. 'Pemandangannya' masih tak kunjung muncul. Kemana mereka dan dimana mereka ia tak tahu. Dan ia semakin khawatir bila dugaannya benar.

.

Dan lagi-lagi 'pemandangannya' tak muncul di hari keenamnya Sasuke berkunjung ke taman. Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke tidak tahu. Namun ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Dan sepertinya Kami-sama mengabulkan do'anya. Dua gadis yang menurutnya adalah teman Ino sedang bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sehingga ia menghampirinya untuk menanyai dimana keberadaan Ino maupun Gaara.

"Hei...kalian tahu dimana kedua teman kalian yang biasa di tempat in setiap sore?" tanya Sasuke.

"Err...itu..." tampak mimik ragu-ragu dari Sakura, si gadis berambut pink.

"C-ceritakan s-saja Sakura-san..." bisik gadis di sampingnya.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke lagi, namun tetap dengan mimik ragu-ragunya.

"S-sebenarnya Gaara merupakan tersangka yang sedang buron. Dia pernah membunuh orang. Kamipun sejujurnya masih belum percaya-"

"Gaara sudah tertangkap?" potong Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"I-itu...Gaara mati tertembak polisi."

Kini Sasuke mengerti alasan mengapa Suigetsu memulai perkelahian dengan Gaara dua hari lalu. Ternyata Suigetsu sudah tahu status orang yang ia pukul bebrapa hari lalu yang ternyata buron. Buron yang pastinya merepotkan jalan polisi, jalan dimana ayahnya beroperasi.

'Mungkin Suigetsulah yang melaporkan keberadaan Gaara pada ayahnya.' pikir Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

"Ino sering mengunjungi makam Gaara dua hari belakangan ini...kasihan dia, aku megerti perasaannya.."

Dan lagi, pendapat Sakura tidak dihiraukan Sasuke. Pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha ini langsung beranjak pergi, kemana lagi kalau bukan ke pemakaman, mungkin ia bisa menemukan Ino di sana.

Dugaan Sasuke lagi-lagi tak melenceng. Dilihatnya Ino sedang bersimpuh di samping sebuah makam yang terlihat baru. Sasuke menghampirinya, dan ikut bersimpuh di sampingnya. Keadaan menjadi hening. Namun, cukup nyaman untuk mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah." kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"..."

"Butuh waktu lama untuk melupakannya. Tapi, kalau kita terus memikirkannya, orang yang kita pikirkan tidak akan senang. Mereka akan merasa terbebani. Namun tak berarti kita harus melupakannya."

"Dia begitu baik...tapi, kenapa tak memberitahuku? Padahal aku sangat mempercayainya." Ino berkata diikuti isakan tangisnya.

Ia terlihat sangat kacau, sendiri, bahkan senyum-senyumnya selama ini serasa tidak akan kembali.

Ino menangis, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah..." Sasuke kembali mencoba menenangkannya. Ia meraih kepala Ino dan menidurkannya dalam bahunya. Tubuh Ino yang bergetar terasa di bahu Sasuke. Gadis ini benar-benar kehilangan orang yang disayannginya.

.

"Hei..bagaimana kalau besok kita ke taman? Aku ingin, untuk terakhir kalinya mengenang kenanganku dengan Gaara..." ajak Ino dengan senyum getirnya.

"Kau mau kan...er-"

"Sasuke...Baiklah..." dengan begitu mereka berpisah ke arah tujuan mereka masing-masing.

.

~Keesokan harinya~

"Sasuke...kau mau kemana?" tanya paman Madara kepada Sasuke yang mulai beranjak melewati gerbang mansionnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tulus...

"Membuat orang bahagia."

.

Tepat di jam yang mereka janjikan, Ino menunggu di bawah pohon rindang itu seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini orang yang tunggunya berbeda. Kali ini orang yang baru saja ia kenal, dan orang yang mungkin akan membantunya melupakan kesedihannya.

"Kenapa kau membawa gitar?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ino.

"Duduklah dulu..."

Merekapun duduk bersampingan. Hanya saja Sasuke terkesan sebagai pengganti orang sebelumnya, Gaara.

"Di sini aku biasa bernyanyi dengan Gaara. Ia lucu, aku menyukainya... setiap hal kami mulai bersama, dan hal-hal itu juga kami selesaikan bersama."

Ino menoleh menghadap Sasuke. Matanya terkunci dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke. Di aquamarine itu terpancar keseriusan...dan kesedihan.

"Maukah kau memainkan satu lagu untukku...sampai lagu itu selesai." Ino menyodorkan gitarnya pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke dengan kebingungannyapun menerimanya.

"Gaara belum pernah sekalipun menyelesaikan lagu yang kuminta, Utada Hikaru, First Love. Selalu ada pengganggu, masalah yang menghambat kami. Maukah kali ini kau memainkannya sampai selesai?" Ino terlihat sangat serius saat mengatakannya. Namun, suaranya mengatakan ia benar-benar menginginannya.

"Apa kau yang akan menyanyi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya." jawab Ino pasti.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke memetik satu persatu senar untuk memainkan kunci lagunya. Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke, hingga hidungnya merasakan bau mint tubuh Sasuke. Dengan memejamkan matanya, Ino mulai bersenandung.

**Saigo no KISU wa tabako no flavor ga shita**  
><strong> Nigakute setsunai kaori<strong>

** Ashita no imagoro ni wa**  
><strong> Anata wa doko ni irundarou<strong>  
><strong> Dare wo omotterundarou<strong>

** You are always gonna be my love**  
><strong> Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo<strong>  
><strong> I'll remember to love you taught me how<strong>  
><strong> You are always gonna be the one<strong>  
><strong> Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG<strong>  
><strong> Atarashii uta utaeru made<strong>

** Tachidomaru jikan ga**  
><strong> Ugokida sotto shitteru<strong>  
><strong> Wasuretakunai koto bakari yo<strong>

** Ashita no imagoro ni wa**  
><strong> Watashi wa kitto naiteru<strong>  
><strong> Anata wo omotterundarou<strong>

** You will always be inside my heart**  
><strong> Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara<strong>  
><strong> I hope that I have a place in your heart too<strong>  
><strong> Now and forever you are still the one<strong>  
><strong> Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG<strong>  
><strong> Atarashii uta utaeru made<strong>

** You are always gonna be my love**  
><strong> Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo<strong>  
><strong> I'll remember to love you taught me how<strong>  
><strong> You are always gonna be the one<strong>  
><strong> Mada kanashii LOVE SONG<strong>  
><strong> Now and forever..<strong>  
><strong> Ever..<strong>

"Indah." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke setelah ia menghentikan permainannya.

"Maukah kau terus di sampingku Sasuke? Memainkan lagu yang sama, dan menyelesaikan lagu itu sampai habis. Aku tidak ingin terputus di tengah jalan, seperti...sebelumnya."

Senyum yang benar-benar tulus dan bahagia muncul di bibir Sasuke. Hatinyapun tak kalah bahagia.

"...tentu saja..."

~!#$%^&*

**Waa...Minna-san, saya tahu fic saya kali ini benar-benar AU, OOC, geje, dsb.**

**Anyway, RnR?**


End file.
